The present invention relates to a retractable pen with illumination means which is able to illuminate a writing surface in the dark.
Conventional writing implements usually do not possess illumination means, or possessing illumination means, but are large and provide uneven illumination.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.